


Caught

by BrutallyRomantic



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutallyRomantic/pseuds/BrutallyRomantic
Summary: '"Well, well, well.." Those three little words almost made your heart stop. In fact, you're pretty sure it did stop, because you're definitely in hell. Some version of hell where your wildest dreams and worst nightmares are somehow the exact same thing.'
Relationships: Olivia Octavius/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Caught

"Well, well, well.." Those three little words almost made your heart stop. In fact, you're pretty sure it did stop, because you're definitely in hell. Some version of hell where your wildest dreams and worst nightmares are somehow the exact same thing.

You'd always known that you could get caught eventually, if someone noticed something strange was scrambling the lab's security footage at odd times of the day. The little device you installed in the circuitry of the camera wasn't even the most advanced on the market. But what was one to do on an intern's pay? 

It started almost a month ago, when you met her for the first time. 

Dr. Olivia Octavius. 

A heroine of yours since high school, you'd been fascinated by the ideas she posited. Multiverse theory and interdimensional travel. It was like a bad scifi novel come to glorious life by the will of a woman who didn't let things like ridicule keep her down. 

You're pretty sure her hair is so big because she cares more about combing through lines of code, but you also like the thought that it's just full of big ideas.

Out of high school, you'd landed a spot in a well-known university, the doctor's alma mater. And from there, after achieving your undergraduate degree, you'd moved forward. Now, here, you're working through an internship while trying to get a PhD. 

And yet you're still doing stupid things. College girl things. 

Like giving into the urge to masturbate in nearly public spaces, just for the thrill. Honestly, you'd ignored it for the first two months at Alchemax, having absolutely zero desire to get caught by anyone there. 

(That was part of it, of course, the risk of getting caught by someone you _want_.)

Then you actually met her, and your world tipped sideways. 

Yes, you'd come to Alchemax hoping for exactly this, dreaming of meeting your hero. But she was working on things far above your clearance level, and you weren't lucky enough to see her in passing. But the reality of it was enough to leave you speechless.

Her smile was open, friendly, as one of her colleagues, the one you'd been shadowing, introduced you. She must have noticed that you were starstruck, but she didn't comment. Something in her eyes glittered though, and only when you heard what the doctor you'd shadowed was saying did it click. 

He was recommending you shadow her. Asking if she was up for that. When she looked you up and down, asking after your qualifications, you stammered. Your stomach dropped. You were blowing it for sure.

But it happened, and then suddenly you were pulled into a whole new realm of science that you'd been trying to break into for years. 

Yet, though the collider was stunning, that wasn't what took your breath away. No, that happened when you witnessed her working on it properly for the very first time. 

It was lust at first sight, even if you didn't admit it to yourself until a few days later. 

From the eager scientist in bright colours, she'd transformed. Lithe and powerful, a mass of writhing limbs working around her as if it were the easiest thing in the world. The expression on her face, arrogance born of knowing you're the smartest person in the room, it set you on fire.

So you shadowed this woman, doing your best to ignore your urges. 

Until you couldn't.

Just one time, you told yourself. There was a lab that lay empty more often than not just two doors down from the one in which Olivia did the majority of her work. It wasn't hard to make the excuse of a bathroom break and sneak in there for some relief. 

Thinking of her, those powerful eyes and remarkably flexible appendages, drove you over the edge so quickly, you considered going again. But that was when you noticed the flashing red light in the corner, just below the ceiling.

The security camera. Shit.

It kept you anxious for days, that someone might happen to see what you'd done. But, at the same time, it was a thrill like no other. 

The next time, you promised yourself, would be the last. The scrambler you managed to integrate with the camera was just for this time. 

You were always good at lying to yourself.

So today, another in a string of fantasies had been dominating your attention. Sitting on the floor, back to a row of cabinets, one hand between your legs and one around your own throat, you squeezed harder than you normally might. 

You imagine that Olivia would do it like that, keeping you hovering just above that line between fear and pleasure as she tightened a claw to restrict your breathing. Whimpering softly, you maintain a slow and tortuously steady pace with the hand between your legs. She wouldn't make it easy for you, teasing until you can't help but beg.

Lost in the fantasy, eyes closed, you can hear nothing but the rush of blood in your ears. You choke out her name with what little breath you have.

And then, "Well, well, well.."

Your eyes fly open, and it's her. She's standing on her own two feet in the doorway to the lab. The doorway you were sure you locked. 

"Doctor!" You're gasping and trying to stand and make excuses all at once, the fantasy of getting caught, having been made horribly real, might just give you a heart attack. "I didn't-.. I wasn't-.. Um.. I-" You can't manage to get more than a word or two out at a time, and you are far too afraid to look up at her face. You can imagine the expression she is wearing, horror and disgust and oh shit, you are so fired.

There's silence though, as your attempt at excuses die out, and when you finally gather the courage to look at her properly, you find that she's entered the lab. The door is shut behind her. She may be on her own two feet, but she looks every bit the powerful scientist she does while working on the collider, all suited up and surrounded by the ever moving mass of her mechanical limbs. Her smirk is unexpected, and sends delicious tingles through your body. Which, at this moment, is complaining over the interruption of your fantasy.

"Are you about done?", Olivia asks finally, when your sputtering has died out. Flushing at the question, you aren't sure what exactly she means by that but you're pretty sure that it isn't what you are thinking. "Done with your _excuses_ ", she adds with a low chuckle that drives right through your mortification and into your lower stomach. 

Moving towards you in a manner that can only be described as strutting, her eyes are pinning you in place. "And here I thought the camera glitches were due to…well, nevermind what I thought. This is..", she pauses to rake her eyes up your body, lingering at the pants that are still not zipped back up and then again at your throat (you feel hot and almost sure that there is still an imprint of the hand that had been wrapped around it), "..far more interesting."

The way she enunciates _interesting_ feels like a weapon, and you're not sure if the sensation leaving you light-headed is more fear or a horrible morbid curiosity. What would she really do, catching you like this? She must've heard her name from your lips. 

The predatory expression on her face makes you think that, yes, she did hear. 

"Please", you squeak out, pulling your lab coat tight around you to hide in whatever way you can, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"I know you won't. Like anything else in this building, more experienced hands are preferable. Interns just cannot be trusted with anything this delicate."

Frozen, you can't form thoughts, not understanding just what she's saying. The snap of your key card jolts you from your impression of a statue, two claws holding either half of the mangled plastic in front of your face.

"Your access is revoked. From now on, you'll work in my lab until I decide you're done. Maybe, with some time, we can see how you do in some other locations."


End file.
